First Real Happy Birthday
by Animaman
Summary: First Birthday fic, so bear with me. It is now Naruto's 18th birthday and the village has finally decided to celebrate it as such, while trying to pretend the past never happened. Well Naruto's two special girls help Naruto get the peace of mind everybody wants? One-shot, NaruSakuHina, with a touch of Shion. Post-war.


**FIRST REAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, eh, what else is new?

This is my first birthday fic, so don't get your hopes up too high, and yes, this well be a NaruSakuHina one-shot, mainly because who Naruto ends up with is anybody's guess, and this time around, Sakura has already learned her lesson and her past well be barely mentioned at all throughout this story.

It has been six months since the Fourth Great Shinobi War was ended by the death of the possessed Obito Uchiha and the forced exorcism of the spirit of Madara Uchiha to a long past trip to the afterlife and right now all of the villages involved are trying their hardest to make sure that the possibilities of a Fifth war doesn't occur for at least a century or two.

In Konoha, everybody was getting ready to celebrate the 18th birthday of one Naruto Namikaze, a boy who not only brought a peace that was only found in dreams, yet was acknowledged by the villagers as the Fourth's son as if the first 17 years never happened. This didn't sit well with Naruto nor his friends because that was like denying taking responsibility for 17 years of prejudice and bigotry on a boy who was forced to carry a big burden.

This is where we find Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, both to become fiancés of Naruto, and to become Sakura Namikaze and Hinata Uzumaki. When Sasuke pulled Sakura aside and told her that he would rather be with Karin, instead of throwing a fit like he remembers her doing when he first left the village or try make Naruto a scapegoat, (Basically, Sasuke hasn't kept up with Sakura since he left the village and doesn't know anything about her changes post time skip), she felt more like an entire weight was taken off of her shoulders and gave them her blessing.

Unfortunately Naruto had a tough choice, (And thanks to guy writing the Manga, when the series ends, you probably never will) on who to give his heart to: Sakura, the girl who he has loved for so long, and causes him more pain, yet managed to grow a strong bond with after Sasuke's departure, or Hinata, a girl who professed her love, and yet as shy as he is loud. While both girls wanted the blonde, yet they knew that with his heart of platinum that the choice would leave one of them broken hearted and he never wants people to go through what he did on a daily basis. So both of them sat down and have a girl-to-girl talk and after an all-nighter, they decided to share him instead of forcing him to make such a choice.

Right now the two are walking back to the house that the three bought from a nice lunch with the girls when they were approached by a random villager, "Excuse me young ladies, do you happen to know if Naruto Namikaze is still in the village?"

Getting a good look at the person and recognizing her as one of Naruto's tormentors, Sakura answered, "Yeah, but he's at home making sure everything is secured to avoid this year's 'fox hunt,' and other things he was forced to experience in his life."

Seeing the people in hearing range flinch a bit, except for the person talking to them, "And you can't really blame him since to be abused by monsters for most of life while being accused of being a demon." Hinata continued, some villagers flinching, some glaring at them for being called a monster, "I mean come on, while most kids get a happy birthday, his is a fight for survival against pathetic cowards."

"We are not cowards you little brat," One villager yelled out, "We were . . ."

"Attacking a defenseless little kid for something he never did, accusing him of something he wasn't," Hinata countered, making some people look down in guilt, some didn't even look fazed, "I mean let's face it, ten, twenty adults attacking one little kid and if he is what they claimed him to be, then wouldn't that be considered suicidal because like any other creature, wouldn't a cornered demon kill those that threaten it." This caused all of the villagers involved to pale at that thought, what were to happen if the Kyubi finally snapped.

"Unless the people cornering it are just sacrificial lamb to somebody wanting Naruto go berserk in order to get what they want." Sakura said, deciding to add the icing on the cake, "Especially since the seal is only as strong as the person it is on, and since it was confirmed that Uzumaki blood can keep demons at bay, making them the perfect containers and with Naruto being the last Uzumaki, if he were killed, then somebody from the village would have to become the new container, or rather one of their children."

This caused the villager to become even paler after that bit of information, the boy's blood kept both the kyubi at bay and him from going insane, and if they had succeeded, then the next one would be not only somebody from their own family, yet that person would have more chances at snapping if given the same treatment Naruto went through.

Hinata decided to seal the deal, "So anyway, if you want Naruto to attend, then you all have to apologize to him for every evil deed you have done to him." She said, "And before you try denying it again, while you haven't done anything to Naruto Namikaze, you have done almost everything you should never to do a child when he was Naruto **Uzumaki**, meaning that he is the same person and no matter how hard you try to deny it, like what parents tell their children, even you can be held accountable for your actions."

When the pair left, while some the villagers felt guilty, the rest were going to deny any wrong doing until their children gave them a look that pretty much said 'You have a lot of explaining to do." For the rest of the day, word spread that Naruto is going to be given a long past due apology, from the person that runs the orphanage to the teachers who kept Naruto from learning anything crucial to help with his ninja career.

When the pair entered their home, it was just in time to see Naruto walking around in a pair of sweatpants, showing off the results of nonstop training and the quick catching up of rebuilding body mass through proper diet and everything else denied to him. While the three decided to take the relationship slow by having separate rooms instead of sharing one, seeing Naruto like this is making it harder for them to resist the urge to jump him on the spot and make a couple of kids of their own.

Noticing that his usual audience was home, giving him a look that is opposite of aggression that comes to Jiraiya when caught peeping, and judging the drooling he better make sure to snap them out of their stupor before their hormones take over. "Hey girls, how was your lunch?" He asked, while not wanting to know what the rest of the village was doing due to bad upbringing.

The next couple of hours were spent talking about what went before they had to go to Hokage manor for a little get together getting set up by Tsunade. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this because while he tried the same approached only to be either blown off or fighting off a mob because people didn't want to admit that the Kyubi-Brat got one on them, this time they have to either wakeup to the reality of their actions or put the life of the village at stake considering how well connected he was with leaders of all different kinds, from Daimyos to Kages, Clan leaders to whole villages.

"Well girls, time to get cleaned up and dressed for whatever Granny has for me." Naruto said, getting a slight 'aw' from the girls because they were enjoying the view, "Unless you want me to walk around like this, getting my own little club of girls that would have made the Sasuke Fan Club seem more like a little kids club." That was enough to convince them, especially Sakura who never wanted to relive those days, both in and out of the club.

After a quick change, especially when Sakura learned that Naruto prefers natural beauty instead of painted; they took to the roofs to avoid heavy traffic. "Naruto I'm curious, why don't you want to acknowledge the recognition you're getting now instead of just forgetting about the things in the past?" Sakura asked.

"Because all the things I've worked hard for over the years were simply thrown aside over the fact that I'm the Yondaime's son and nothing more, almost like I was being treated the same way Sasuke has because of his clan." Naruto said, "Plus I'm not sure how people felt about my mother because forgetting that I was a Uzumaki is like they are trying to forget that my father fell in a love with a girl born from a dead village."

Hinata and Sakura nodded at this, while Sakura felt a little guilt because she almost fits into what Naruto just said, except for the son of Minato part, somebody who doesn't want to acknowledge all the wrongs they did for their own needs. While Naruto and Hinata are forgiving her day by day to where they can fully trust her again, especially the incident in Iron that did the worst damage, Sakura is having trouble forgiving herself because she made the choices and never once considered the consequences until after she performed the deed.

Hinata noticed that Sakura was feeling depressed, and they don't need a Yamanaka to figure out why, and she felt a little bad. Being the good friend that she always is, "Sakura, when we get the chance, we need to talk." She said, getting her attention, "Just the two of us." Sakura gave a small nod in return.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Shizune, who led them to the back. When they got past the corner, a loud "SURPRISE!" was shouted, where they were greeted by everyone they ever met, everyone that was touched by Naruto in some way, (And too long list to keep track of) from Tazuna and his family to Sarah's daughter, basically just about every Tom, Dick and Harry that respected Naruto better than his own village ever could.

After all the greetings and such, the party was in full swing and Naruto couldn't be any happier, and a little confused on what to do since this is the first birthday nobody tried to kill him, or get him in the sack with a random woman when he was with Jiraiya. So throughout the rest of the day, while Naruto was catching up and actually allowed to have a good time, Hinata and Sakura had a nice chat, helping the pink one learn to move on and learn from her mistakes instead of letting them control her.

When they noticed Naruto talking to Shion, and his face was a red that would make Hinata proud, "Uh-oh, I wonder if she here to remind Naruto of his promise." Sakura said, remembering their time at the Land of Demons.

"What promise?" Hinata asked. When Sakura told her the story and the promise Naruto made to father her child, both were blushing from picturing what their children might be like, "Well you can't entirely blame him for making a promise since nobody wanted him to know things that he needed to know like sex."

After the party was over, and Naruto had his shadow clones take his birthday presents home, and Shion explained her problem which involved her council giving her the ultimatum of either producing an heir within one year or lose her position as a priestess, and the sad thing is while she wants a child, she still wants a child, something Naruto let the girls talk about since it would affect them most of all. The quad, in which now included Shion, are now standing in the Namikaze home. "Oh Naruto, we know how much of a blast you have had at your first birthday party . . ." Hinata stated.

"But we have an even better surprise to finish the night off." Sakura said.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, not wanting this day to end since he is finally getting the happiness that was long past due.'

The next he thing he knew, both Hinata and Sakura were dragging him up the stairs and into his bedroom, with Shion right behind. Not one person in that house slept a wink that entire night, leading to three little surprises nine months later, a wedding that came two months after his birthday, a nice Christmas Wedding, and Shion became the third and final wife, who still lives in her home, while only returning to catch up with the family and an encore in the sack. Plus, the village, with the help of their children, they gave Naruto the apology he deserved and a good peace of mind for the rest of his life.

Here is my latest one-shot, sorry for it not being much. When I saw the date and the idea came as a spur of a moment and it took a while to figure out how to get it the way I would want it, which is why it took two days later to publish. Read and Review and have a Happy Halloween.


End file.
